Marrying The Wrong Girl
by SpiritNights
Summary: Watching her love and her own sister get married broke her heart and soul. 'It was for the better, right' She tried convincing herself. FINISHED


Hellow!

Disclaimer: No, sadly, i don't own InuYasha, But maybe, i could.. If i grew rich, very very rich, and bought InuYasha off Rumiko, Then i'd have him. But i doubt it. The only thing i own is this plot and the story.

* * *

"Why?" Kagome stood there, a tear drenched face held broken emotions. 

Kikyo was walking up the Isle, wearing a beautiful low v-cut red dress. Kikyo's hair was simply straight, flowing down behind her. InuYasha waited for Kikyo, the only man Kagome had ever loved.

No-one listened to her helpless cries, her whimpering and silent tears. Souta, Kagomes brother started coming over towards her, bringing her into a hug.

"It's okay sis." He smiled, He knew why she was upset though - but it was best not to remind her that, after today, InuYasha wouldn't be free, he would be married.

Suddenly the church doors flung open. Sango came through the doors, running, and searching around - for her best friend.

"Oh My Gosh Kagome! I shouldn't have let you come.. I thought you wern't coming, thats why i didn't come!" Sango gushed sadly.

"What are you on about?" Souta asked quietly, looking confused.

"Can we please carry on with this wedding now?" The priest stated.

Kagome stood there looking at the priest and InuYasha and Kikyo, with the words "No." on her lips, but she kept it in. Nobody replied.

"Never Mind Souta, We'll tell you later." Sango said, answering Soutas question.

Kagome smiled weakly, and broke from Sango's and Souta's grasp.

"I'll see you two later." She turned around, and ran up the isle to the church doors that were still wide open, tears flying down her cheeks.

InuYasha instantly lost his control, he flew past everyone and everything to the doors and stopped at the sound of Kikyo's voice.

"InuYasha..?" Kikyo questioned, looking for answers, and they would have to be from him.

"Sorry Kikyo. I love her." He said and carried on running.

Kikyo looked shocked. Her - The girl that was most popular in school - just got rejected by the sexiest, and hottest player in Japan, and he chose her sister - Kagome - over her.

Kagome stood by a bench in the park, looking at the blossoms falling from the big tree. They glowed a purpley pink.

Kagome remembered what her grandfather used to say, "When the big blossom tree blooms, something such as romance will happen."

"If only it was true.." She mumbled, trying to pull out her gloves of her pockets. The breeze was quite cold, and the winds started blowing strands of her hair.

She broke down in tears again and fell to the ground.

Footsteps stopped right behind her.

"Kagome?" A hard male voice asked.

"What InuYasha? Shouldn't you be in the church marrying Kikyo?!" Kagome shouted, tears leaking, and trailing down her creamy cheeks.

"Why would i be?" He murmered, taking her into his arms. "I don't love Kikyo."

"You do, If you didn't, you would be here.." She trailed off, realising, and gasped at what she said.

"I am here.."

He smiled and looked at her tearful face.

"But you love Kikyo." Kagome whispered, pleading for some kind of help.

"Do i?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

She looked into his honey eyes, and saw the truth. But could it be true..? Me..?

"You what?"

She didn't realise she asked outloud, she only thought she asked herself.

"You love me?" She gasped.

He leaned down, and bit at her shoulder.

Kagome gasped, and feeling the sudden pleasure.

He kissed her on her open mouth.

"What took you so long to figure that out?" He was shaking with laughter, and looking at her with so much love.

"I love you too." She smiled, giggling with happiness.

Maybe, just maybe they would get that fairy tale they always wanted. And also.. The tale was right.. The romance did happen - She got the man of her dreams.

* * *

_Did you like it? Lol, it was something i done in maths, then i thought hm.. Pretty good :P so i typed it up lmao.  
_

_ Review please :)_


End file.
